Missing Moments
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: A one shot, including some missing moments from Season Six, Episode One.


Missing Moments/Thoughts

I LOVED the premiere episode of Season 6 of Grimm – especially the scenes with Nick and Adalind, as I am a big fan of that pairing. I think for the first time, the writers clearly showcased that their relationship means just as much to him as it does to her, and it took being apart for him to truly recognize it. It's not just convenient because they have a child together. There's true passion there. This story is told from both points of view and includes some missing moments that I would have loved to see too. The dialogue may be a bit off. It's to the best of my memory. Enjoy.

As he pulled up in front of Renard's house, Nick felt nervous and not for the reasons he expected. Sure – going to Renard's home was dangerous, but Adalind had assured him it was all clear. He was nervous to see Adalind for the first time since she had left him. He knew why she'd had to do it, but things had been so insane that he hadn't really allowed himself until this moment—faced with seeing her again—how much he missed her.

Adalind was in her room peering out the window waiting for Nick to pull up. When she saw his truck outside, her heart literally skipped a beat, and she flew to the stairs to greet him.

Nick opened the front door carefully peeking in just to make sure the coast was clear. That's when his eyes landed on the blonde beauty at the top of the stairs. The next moments were blurry for them both at best. As if out of the scene of a Hollywood movie, they ran to each other, embracing in a passionate and consuming kiss. Adalind breathed a sigh of relief, as they broke apart.

"Thank God you're okay. It's been awful. I was so worried." Nick stared at her longingly – almost not sure if he might be in a dream. Then he noticed the marks on her neck. "Did Renard do this to you?" he asked in concern and anger. Add that to the list of reasons he wanted the mayor and former friend dead. "No, Bonaparte," she explained and continued confessing it was her who had informed him of where Nick lived. Nick already knew that and had forgiven it the moment he realized it. She was in an impossible situation and doing whatever it took to keep herself and her children safe.

"I know," he responded gently, "and it's okay. You didn't have a choice." Adalind melted into his words, continually amazed at Nick's forgiving and rational nature. "Where's Kelly?" he now asked eagerly. "In my room," she said and grabbed his hand to pull her behind him up the stairs.

 _-Insert part from the show here – Nick holds Kelly, and he and Adalind talk about her situation and how she can possibly cope. They also discuss Diana briefly. He puts Kelly back into his crib as Hank calls to alert Nick that Renard has a shoot to kill order out on him._

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him," Adalind says meaning it. Nicks smiles at her protectiveness. "You know you can't risk that right now," he notes, "but if I don't come back, feel free," he finishes smiling.

"Where are you going to go?" Adalind asks fighting back tears but then immediately stops herself. "No, no, no, don't tell me," she follows up placing her hand on his chest. He starts to say something, but she cuts him off pulling his head back down to hers for another kiss.

If the kiss they had downstairs was fiery – this one was like molten lava. Nick immediately met her movements, kissing her in a way he never had before – like he both couldn't get enough and knowing it could be the last time he ever kissed her.

They kissed like that for what felt like both an eternity and not long enough when they finally had to break apart for air. Nick wanted her so badly he could barely hold it together but he knew he needed to get out of there before Renard or any guards returned. Foreheads pressed together, Nick whispered, "I have to go."

"I know," Adalind said looking up at him as tears starting streaming down her cheeks. Nick's heart broke into a thousand pieces. He wiped her tears with his thumbs then pulled her in for a tight hug. He reluctantly broke apart to approach Kelly's crib. His son had drifted off to sleep. Nick bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "See you soon, Kelly," he whispered hoping he meant it. "Take care of your mommy for me."

Adalind was doing her best not to just break down sobbing. To be reunited with Nick just to have him leave again with no guarantee of a future was almost more than she could bear, but she tried to hold it together for both Nick and her son. She wiped her tears again and said quietly, "I'll walk you down."

They descended the staircase hand in hand, reaching the door all too soon. Nick turned to face her taking her hands in his. "This is not goodbye," he said confidently. "I don't know when, but soon, we will all be together again. I will do whatever it takes to make that happen." Adalind believed him but was still sad and scared.

Nick looked into her eyes feeling the need to finally say something else. "I love you, Adalind," he said. "I know it took me a long time to say that, but I do. I've felt it for a while."

Adalind smiled sweetly. "I love you too," she responded. "So much," she added. "Come back to me, okay?" she said.

"There's nothing I want more," he said. Then with one final epic kiss slipped out the door before he couldn't bring himself to do so. Adalind closed it behind him, leaning back against it. She took a deep breath. With Nick off fighting for his life and their family, she would do whatever it took to make sure she kept herself and her children safe so they could be a real family as some point in the future. She could do that for him. She headed back upstairs to check on her sleeping children.

In the car, Nick needed a minute to regain his composure before driving away. Just a short time ago, Adalind had been an enemy. Tonight, leaving her, and his son, felt like leaving a limb behind. How things had changed in such a short time. He was serious about one thing – he'd do whatever he could to quickly resolve all of the insanity with Black Claw and Renard so he could have her back in his arms and know his son was safe.

 _Hope you liked it. I imagine we won't see them together again for at least a few episodes, so hopefully this will help tide us over._


End file.
